


Life isn't a book, it's just a lot of writing scraps

by orphan_account



Series: Life isn't an organized plot, it's messy. [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Modern century royalty and elite society has the worst luck when it come to romance and growing up.





	1. Jon I

**Author's Note:**

> Guess which writing scrap I using to revolve the story around

Sometimes we feel things without reason. That explains Jon’s feelings towards Sansa Stark. Damn Sansa freaking Stark, otherwise known as his best friend’s sister. Jon didn’t even know when it had started, but it just happened. One day while he was over the Starks, he saw Sansa and thought, ‘ Huh.’ Then he thought ‘Shit.’ He doesn’t understand.He used to hate her. Hate her. This girl was lie the stereotypical annoying, goody two shoes, little sister. She’s the same Sansa that would get them in trouble for everything, such as cursing, partying, etc.. She is the one who would run and tell Catelyn Stark of Arya’s ‘misbehavior.’ And now he can barely breathe when she’s she’s near.

But there’s no chance of him ever admitting his feelings. One because she’s his best friend’s sister. Two because she’s Robb’s sister. Three, because she’s Arya’s sister. Does he need anymore reasons.

So ever since, he has gone out of his way to avoid Sansa Stark, meaning rather spending his time with Arya and Robb anywhere but the Starks’ house, rejecting family vacations, etc.

But unfortunately, today, he cannot escape the presence of Sansa Stark. 

“You need to go, “ Robb said simply as he drove Jon home. 

“ But-”

“Seriously, you need to go,” Arya interrupted as she unclipped her seatbelt an leaned to the front from the backseat. 

“ Arya, put you damn seatbelt for fuck’s sakes,” Robb scolded her as she stuck her tongue out. 

It was Sansa’s eighteen birthday gala. Yes, gala. The Starks went all out when out when their one of their children was getting ready to leave the nest. It was supposed to be the biggest event of summer. 

Then finally after what seemed like eternity, Robb had arrived in front of Jon’s apartment. 

“ We’ll pick you up at five,” Arya said, now deciding that it was better not to give Jon an option. 

As he got out, he thought I can handle this. He had a girlfriend, and Sansa had her boyfriend. They barely even talk. What could go wrong? 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sansa Stark has been described as the Audrey Hepburn of her generation by the media. Jon couldn’t help but say she wasn’t Audrey Hepburn, she was something else. She was the maiden herself. She’s fluid and graceful as she makes her way through the guests, that beam on her face causes something in his stomach to flutter.

She wears a length-floor dress that accents her figure, but he can’t help but notice the color of the dress. It’s a deep red, almost blood red. He can’t help but notice the tan hand around her waist. The hand belongs to Joffrey Baratheon. Or otherwise known as the son of Duke Robert and Duchess Cersei Baratheon. Sansa being the daughter of honorable Lord Stark, seem like a good and obvious match for the little bastard. 

The atmosphere was longer influenced by Sansa’s graceful presence, but now it became chaotic, loud music, writhing bodies, yelling, flashing lights, and the body heat of too many.

“You look sick.” 

Jon turned around and met the face of Theon. Theon and him weren’t the best of friends, but mere acquiences who always made idle conversion. 

“ I’m a twenty two year old at a party for teenager,” Jon yelled over the loud music. 

“ At least there’s alcohol,” Theon yelled back, but rather too loudly catching the attention of a few. 

“Where’s Robb?”

Theon sipped his champagne, “ He went to help Mr.Stark with something.” He paused, “I’m suppose to keep an eye out for Sansa.” 

Jon couldn’t help but roll his eyes seeing as Theon’s words were a little slurred. Jon scanned the crowd for Sansa but she wasn’t in sight. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, as Jon made his way out of the party, he caught sight of Sansa. She was outside alone, and she looked deep in thought. He hair was no longer in a neat bun, but half of it was falling out her hair now cascading to her waist. 

“You’re going to catch a cold,” he tried to sound smooth. 

She turned around,and her eyes were red rimmed, but she laughed,sounding and seeming composed ,“ In summer?”

“It’s always cold in WInterfell. “

She turned her back to him, and then made her way inside.


	2. Sansa I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But then again this wasn’t new for Sansa, she just always asumed Jon simply disliked her.

It’s one in the morning, then it’s one thirty. The whole town seemed to be asleep, but Sansa Stark wasn’t. She sat on the floor of her bedroom, not able to even think clearly, still dressed for her party. 

“Nothing happened,” she whispered to herself. “I’m fine, nothing happened.” 

She anxiously ran her hands through her hair, the bun coming out feeling her stickiness of the gel on her hands. Then she looked at her arms, and a sob escaped her mouth. There were ugly red marks, which will soon turn to bruises. She started thinking madly, and started to tear the dress off herself, trying to get rid of, never wanting to ever see it again. 

She threw the dress to the corner, and laid to on the floor, curling herself into a ball. Closing her eyes, not wanting to see if there were more ugly marks on her pale skin.

“Nothing happened,” she whispered to herself. “I’m fine, nothing happened.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey.” 

She looked up, and saw her mother leaning on her door frame. 

“So what were you doing?”

“Writing Thank-you notes. You know for the birthday gifts and everything.”

She looked at the thick creamy monogrammed stationery, and had to lovingly scrawl on the note. Usually, and oddly, Sansa would enjoy this activity, but now she wanted to tear all of it. 

Her mother looked at her questioningly, “ Sansa, are you okay? You’ve been quiet these past few days.” She paused, “ Did anything happen between you and-” 

She didn’t want to hear his name, “ I’m fine,” she said rather quickly. “ I need to go, I forgot I’m working today,” she spat as her mother narrowed her eyes at her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The smell of coffee and baked goods filled the atmosphere, and wide windows let the light from the summer sun come in. Hotpies’ cafe is where you would always find Sansa Stark, but it was an odd sight to see her behind the cash register, that it being the daughter of a wealthy family. But then, again being Ned Stark’s daughter, you had to make a name for yourself, and you had to be independent. But now work seem to be her escape, and she stared lazily at the wide window, but forgetting her surroundings. 

“Sansa.”

She felt someone wave their her hand in front of her face, and blinked several times to see that it was Jaime Lannister.

“Mr. Lannister,” she nervously clutched her hands, and ducked her head.

 

Minutes passed without them saying anything, neither could meet each other’s eyes. More minutes passed, she didn’t say anything; she had nothing to say to him. Finally he opened his mouth, his voice more unnerving than the silence. 

“I want to make sure you don’t tell anyone about..certain events. You know how close your father and Robert are; it wouldn’t do to sour relations just because of.” He paused, struggling to find the right words, and still neither of them could meet each other’s eyes, “ Over something that didn’t even happen.”

Over something that didn’t happened, Sansa thought. Anger and shame filled Sansa, and the words tumbled out her mouth before she could even think over them, and she raised her head, but he was still didn’t meet her eyes, “ Your family are a bunch of cowards,” she said spitefully. And now Jaime met her eyes, and green eyes were filled with shock.

She looked out the window, and saw Cersei sitting in the passenger seat of a town car with her window down. Now realizing, that Jaime’s words were not his own. 

“ If you truly want me to keep my mouth shut, you should have had Joffrey taunt me, or even your coward of your sister to come and threaten me,” Sansa raised her voice, and her teeth clenched. “ Days have passed, if I truly and honestly wanted to tell someone, I would’ve done it by now.” 

Jaime opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted. 

“Sansa?”

She turned around and saw Brienne, but Brienne wasn’t looking at her, but rather Jaime. 

“ Sansa,” she repeated, “ Your shift’s over,” and then she raised her voice, but her eyes hadn’t left Jaime, “ Podrick walk Sansa to her car, and go through the back.” 

Then Podrick came out the back, and saw Jaime, who hadn’t moved. Sansa turned her back to Jaime, “ I wasn’t planning on telling anyone.” Sansa made to walk away, but then turned back to him and said, “You know, I honestly thought at least that you were gonna ask me if I was okay. You are the only person who even knows. You even saw it. ”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sansa arrived home, she saw Jon and Robb getting ready to leave somewhere.

“Where are you going,” Sansa eyed Robb.

“ Party. Have you seen my wallet,” he said as he checked his pockets.

“Kitchen.”

Robb hurried to the kitchen, and left her and Jon standing awkwardly in the living room. But then again this wasn’t new for Sansa, she just always asumed Jon simply disliked her.

“ Later, Sans,” Robb said as he made his way for the door. 

“Robb.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I tag along?” 

Robb turned around and looked questionly at her, Sansa had never wanted to go out with them, especially to a party. She had always been out with Joffrey or the Tyrells. 

“Sure?”


	3. Jon II / Sansa II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But she went inside and left him wandering what in the hell did he do wrong.

He found her outside alone, drinking a beer on the porch.

“ Sansa,” she turned around, and her glassy eyes revealed that it had to be her fourth beer or so.

“Jon,” she smiled sweetly and waved her hand over. 

He leaned on the bar of the porch, while she sipped her beer silently. “ Sansa,” he paused, “ Are you okay?”

She sighed as she glided the rim of her cup, “ Why wouldn’t I be?”

“ Well… It’s quite odd isn’t it?”

“ What is?” 

“ You’re the same girl who got me in trouble for saying the word ass,” he chuckled, “ and that was when both of us were in high school. And here you are drinking like it’s the end of the world “ 

He thought he had offended her when she covered her mouth, but then she started bursting in laughter, causing her to whoosh her cup, splashing beer everywhere. 

You couldn’t help but join her too, if anyone else saw them they look like two drunk maniacs. 

“Only because you ate the last piece of pizza!”

“Wait, what? It was because of that, and you still remember that?”

She giggled, and then she looked at him seriously, “ Jon, why don’t you like me?”

“ What do you mean?”

“ Well,” she wrung her hands together, “ well, you never talk to me. You talk to everyone else, and it seems as though you make an effort to stay away from me. “ She paused,her voice dropping to a whisper, ” Am I really that terrible?”

“ Sansa, is that what you think?” 

He gulped, “Sansa, I like you. Like I fancy you.”

She didn’t answer him, and the silence became unbearable. Sansa turned towards him with a look he had never seen on her before. Time went by slowly, that he notice how deep her blue eyes were. He noticed the freckles scattered across her pale face. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. He had never been this close to her before. Jon looked at her and she pulled herself against him, and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. For a second she hesitated, and he thought she might not return the kiss, but then she gave him a small smile, and continued kissing him. She tasted like beer and mint, and he pressed her closer to himself, his hands under her sweater gripping the curve of her waist. He didn’t know how long they kissed, but the taste of beer became overwhelming., and he pulled away. 

“Sansa, “ he said as her dropped his hands from her waist, “ You’re drunk.” 

She met his eyes, but the look from before was gone, and now anger showed. Why in the hell was she angry. 

“Sans-”

“I should go and find Robb.”

“Sans-”

But she went inside and left him wandering what in the hell did he do wrong. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

She made the mistake of kissing Jon Snow, but then she thought she shouldn’t fucking care. It was just a stupid kiss, Sansa thought in her drunken state, but guilt gnawed at her. Why am I feeling guilty, “ I’m not with Joffrey.” 

She couldn’t sleep, and paced around her room.The house was too silent, she thought she might go mad. 

But then silence was interrupted by the sound of something thrown at her window. I'm going mad, Sansa thought.

But then the sound happened again and again, like a pebble being thrown at her window. 

“What the hell,” she whispered to herself.

She opened her curtains, and her stomach dropped when she saw who it was.


	4. Six months ago

He looked at her with an unreadable expression. His hand traced lightly over her jaw, her neck, and back again, causing her eyes to flutter. She heard her breath deepen, and she heard his did as well. Their noses brushing, foreheads touching, and his breath on her mouth. The stood together hidden by the darkness of the night, and the loudness of the Lannisters’ annually gala.

“Jaime,” She sighed. He didn’t answer, but his hand kept tracing her face. “ Jaime,” she repeated, “ You’re going to regret this.”

He froze, but he didn’t move away from her, their noses still brushing.

“ Sansa,” her name on his lips caused her to move, but her hands were now on his chest. Their eyes now gazing at each other.

She closed her eyes, “ If they find out, my family and your family will kill you.”

You’ll break my heart, she thought silently. You’ll leave and forget me. This is wrong. Her father hated this man. She was with Joffrey.

Her eyes were still close, but she could somehow tell, or feel that he was smiling softly. His hands now went from her face to her hair, his breath no longer on her lips, but now on her head, as he clutched her tightly.

“ Your family already hates me, let’s give them another reason to.” he whispered. His hands went back to her face, and her lifted her chin, with his thumb silently rubbing her jaw line, “ Joffrey’s a cunt anyway,” he said as he cocked an eyebrow. 

Sansa Stark from four months ago wouldn’t be doing this, but now, with Jaime, she wasn’t Sansa Stark, nor he Jaime Lannister. They were simply Sansa and Jaime. She lifted her face, and met him halfway.


	5. Sansa III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ I need you to leave, or I will scream.”

Her stomach dropped when she saw who was standing below her window, still in the act of throwing a new pebble. She closed the curtains tightly, and decided she was going to ignore him.Barely half a minute later, she heard loud thumping on her window. Clearly, he wasn’t going to leave her alone. She opened her curtains with an almost violent tug, with an expression of annoyance. 

Jaime Lannister looked almost annoyed as he dropped the remaining stones that he had clutched in his palm.

GO AWAY, she mouthed. 

Even being a floor above, she could tell that he was rolling his eyes. She saw him reach for another pebble. The nerve of this man, she closed her curtains, and heard several thumps. She closed her eyes and sighed, I’m a fool. She tipped downstairs, and made her way to the backyard.

“ What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

Before he could say anything, she opened her mouth. 

“Are you here to conveniently get rid of me? Making sure I keep my mouth shut? Came here to finish the job?”

He let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. “Look, sweetling, you can have such ridiculous notions-“

He stopped, and grabbed her arms. She tried to pull them away, but he held her firmly. His thumbs grazed the bruises,and she resisted the urge to shiver, knowing how nights like this often led to other things. But tonight, it wasn’t one of those nights.

“Sans,-”

Her nickname on his lips, a term of endearment on his lips, and his words from earlier cause anger to rise within her, to bubble within her. She pulled her arms from him, and his fell to his sides. 

“ Nothing happened, right?” She could feel tears whelming up. She didn’t want to meet those stupid eyes of his, but he held her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. 

He softened his expression, “ Sansa, you don’t understand.”

“ What don’t I understand, please tell me.”

She saw him swallow, “ Your reputation would be ruined, my family would make sure of that.” He paused, “ Sansa, I stopped them in time, before they could.” He struggled to find the right word. 

“ Rape me?” 

He flinched at her words. 

“ Jaime, I think you should leave.”

“ Sansa-”

“Now, she pushed him back. She never wanted him to touch her ever again. She knew he had a good point, but this man. The man who in broad daylight would shake her hand, and address her as Ms. Stark, bu then the last six months, hidden in the dark would trade kisses with her.The man she allowed to- 

“ You didn’t chase after me, you didn’t call, you didn’t ask if i was okay.” She knew she sounded childish,” You saw it happened, don’t you think that’s enough to secure my reputation, that they know I’m telling the truth.”

“Sansa-” Reaching for an excuse about duty to family first.

“ I need you to leave, or I will scream.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sansa Stark woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, and a heavy heart. Jumbled memories of last night attacked her, as she regained consciousness. She rubbed her face, and saw there was advil and water on her bedside. Thank the gods for Robb.

But all thankfulness vanished when she saw that Arya was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“ How long has Jaime Lannister been coming to our house in the middle of the night?”


	6. Arya I/ three months earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter because I'm trying to give fluff before I give you a whole lot of angst.

Sansa blinked at her several times, then smoothed her bed head. “ I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Arya couldn’t help, but roll her eyes, “ I know you’ve been sneaking out, but I always assumed it was Joffrey.” 

“ You’re right, I’ve been sneaking out with Joffrey,” Sansa said as she got out of bed. 

“ Ah-huh, wait.. No, I just said I assumed it was Joffrey.”

“ Who else would it be Arya?” 

“ I saw Jaime Lannister last night.”

“ Why would Mr. Lannister, Joffrey’s uncle, be here late at night?”

Arya hated when Sansa played innocent, “ Sansa, I know what I saw.”

“ I don’t think you do,” Sansa said with an edge to her voice.  
They weren’t facing each other, Sansa left Arya sitting on the bed, and her back turned towards her as she digged through her closet. 

“ You know Father says that if a man isn’t looking at you in the eye, he’s a liar.” 

Sansa froze, “ Arya, “ she said rather tightly, “ You wouldn’t understand.” 

Neither of them spoke for a minute. Stark grey met Tully blue.

“ Are you going-”

“Not unless if you tell me that it’s been Jaime Lannister has been coming here for several months.”

“ He has.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
THREE MONTHS AGO

Sansa’s phone screen lights up, illuminating the room, a millisecond before the alarm blares.

She jumps awake, startled out of sleep, breathing hard, trying to remember where she left her phone.

Jaime, a more restful sleeper, still snored next to her. His left arm was still draped around her bare midsection. Sansa peered over to admire his sleeping form, almost at peace. Almost. His brow always made the smallest crease when he slept. 

Sansa turned around, leaning on one elbow, and reached for her phone from the nightstand, to shut the alarm. The minute the alarm was silenced. Her clock read 4:30 a.m. She collapsed back onto the pillow next to Jaime, turning towards him and wrapping her arms around his chest. She laid her head on his chest, letting her eyes flutter shut again. 

“ Sansa,” Jaime yawned. 

“ No,” she said as she burrowed herself further in his chest. 

He chuckled, “ Sansa-”

“ Five more minutes,” she said as she said as she wrapped her leg around his. 

“Five more minutes.”


	7. Sansa IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, she was in love with ideas rather than the actual person.

“Mmh?” 

She leaned on her hand, looking out the sliding door that led out to the backyard, forgetting her breakfast.

“Sansa,” her mother sighed. “Did you hear anything I just said?”

“I’m sorry,” she said as she tugged a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“ I said your letter from uni came.”

She passed a thick envelope to Sansa. Sansa just stared at it. 

“Well, open it.”

She reached for it, Riverrun, the same uni her mother went to. She opened it slowly, “ I got accepted.”

“You don’t sound excited.” 

“ I don’t think I want to go to Riverrun.” 

Her mother looked at her questioningly, “ What do you mean? You’ve been looking forward to this letter.”

“I was.”

She got up from the kitchen, leaving her breakfast behind.

“ Sansa,” her mother called after her. 

“ I need to go,” she said as she yanked the door open. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIVE AND A HALF MONTHS AGO 

This is what Jaime does, he makes her nervous and at the same time makes her want that nervousness. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present day  
“ Riverrun!” 

The Starks’ dinner was disrupted by the word Riverrun. 

“Sansa, respect your father.”

All of the Starks look incredulously at Sansa, who had never had a random outburst. 

“ Sansa,” her mother said with authority, “ We believe it’s best if you stay with your Uncle Edmure for the rest of the summer. Plus Robb and Jon are heading back to campus tomorrow, so they can show you around.”

She should faked enthusiasm earlier.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, she laid in the darkness in her room, waiting for her phone to ring. But it didn’t. He always called, but this time it was clear he wasn’t.

She turned on and off her phone. Nothing. 

Where did I go wrong, Sansa thought. How did I even get involved with Jaime Lannister in the first place? 

Six months ago, they kissed at the Lannister’s gala, soon after agreeing to never mention it again, but weeks later she would catch him looking at her at Robert Baratheon’s birthday dinner. She told herself not to think too much of it, she should be infatuated with Joffrey, she reminded herself. 

That same day, he had kissed her, then both of them promised to forget it. They found themselves in the same situation for the next month, but things- 

Things became more complicated when she vacationed with the Lannisters at Casterly Rock.

FOUR MONTHS EARLIER 

They both stood alone watching the sea that surrounded Casterly Rock. The rest had made their way back inside, after their ‘get together’ had ended. 

“ The Lannisters like their displaying their wealth,” Sansa said simply.

She heard him chuckle. “ We should start heading inside.” He grabbed her hand. He had been doing that for the week that they had been there, and she found herself not minding it.  
"Gods, you're ice cold, Sansa." Jaime peeled off his jacket in one fluid motion. "Take it. Please."

"I'm hardly cold. I'm from Winterfell, for god's’ sakes?" She couldn’t help, but laughed.

"I insist."

She wrapped herself in his jacket, her hands hardly reaching the ends of the sleeves. They listen to the waves roaring.

"How are things with Joffrey?” Jaime cut the quiet.

"What do you mean?" She tugged her hair behind her ear, a nervous habit, and she could feel his eyes tracing over her movement. 

"Are things good with him?"

Sansa paused, and bit her lip. "I suppose."

Things with Joffrey, well they were serious, but at once they weren’t. She was starting to believe she was in love with the idea of Joffrey, than Joffrey himself.

"Uh oh."

"What?" 

Jaime laughed under his breath. "That's no good."

"What do you mean?"

"Just tell me. What's wrong with him?"

She answered quicker this time, too quick. "Nothing."

"Sansa-"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The memory got cut off short when Sansa heard knocking at her door, it was Robb.

“ We’re leaving tomorrow at six in the morning, so make sure you have your things packed.”

“Sure.”

“Sans, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just tired.”

He soon left her again in the darkness of her room, maybe she was in love with the idea of Jaime Lannister rather than Jaime himself too.


	8. Sansa V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is extremely short. I'm drowning in homework, and I don't know if I'm going to finish this story.

Sansa know Jon was awkward, but she didn’t know he was this awkward. He couldn’t even look at her when she was putting her bags in the car. This is what the next six hours are going to look like?

Robb didn’t notice the awkward tension between them, he simply hummed and drummed his fingers on the wheel, while Sansa seating in the backseat, leaned against the window, and Jon sat stiffly. 

It was just a drunken kiss, Sansa thought. Why does he have to be so awkward. 

Three hours later, Sansa heard the growling of her own stomach. 

“I’m hungry,” she said as she leaned forward in between Robb and Jon, she could see out of the corner of her eye, Jon stiffening. She rolled her eyes. 

“ We’ll stop in an hour,” Robb said, then the silence continued.

It was just a drunken kiss. He didn’t even like her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MONTHS EARLIER 

The morning light came through the window, waking her up. She felt his arm tighten around her.

This was a mistake, Sansa thought.

A stupid mistake.


	9. Riverrun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been feeling well, so the story may take a long time to write or turn into a disaster. I'm sorry school has been extremely stressful and ap exam season is coming up.

They sat across from each other, she could hear Jon anxiously tapping his foot. 

Robb had gone to use the bathroom.

“Jon,” she said gently.  
He met her eyes for the first time. She felt flush. Why would she be feeling flush? He was just her brother’s best friend. The same person who would pull her hair when they were younger.

She took a deep breath, “ Jon,” she repeated, “I’m sorry.”

She could hear the clock ticking, why wasn’t he saying anything?

“ It’s fine.” 

Finally , she said inwardly. 

“ It’s my fault, I didn’t put a stop to it sooner. “

“No it’s mine, I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. 

The rest of lunch and the car ride was filled with chatter and laughter, for the first time in weeks, Sansa had felt happy.

 

“Uncle Edmure,” Sansa greeted him as she glanced Jon and Robb bringing her suitcases out of the trunk. 

“Sansa! It’s good to see you here. You should have stopped by yesterday, Roslin just left.”

“So she isn’t gonna be around then?” Sansa asked, feeling disappointed, she got along really well with her uncle’s wife.

“Her father wanted to see her. She should be back next week. You know she doesn’t like it at The Twins.”

Of course, she didn’t, Sansa thought. Poor Roslin, her father was horrible, and he had married half a dozen times, and so Roslin had a millions of siblings.

“Uncle Edmure.”

“Robb, it’s nice to you,” he turned his eyes to Jon, “ Jon, as you as well.”

“ Now, come inside. Dinner should be ready.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
MONTHS EARLIER  
This was a mistake, Sansa thought. A huge mistake. She slowly move Jaime’s arm off og her, and moved off the bed. Her clothes that were clearly scattered across the floor detailed her mistake. 

“Sansa?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, they make my day. Also, I was writing this as I was listening to Maisie Peters, you should really listen to her. Also, you should read girl in pieces and We're okay.


End file.
